Microcatheters, including endovascular and neuroendovascular microcatheters, are generally microtubes inserted into the body through a blood vessel such as the femoral artery and have a variety of uses. Typically, microcatheters have a distal and a proximal end, where at or close to the distal end a marker band is employed for visualization of microcatheter positioning during in vivo use. The marker band typically comprises a metal or metal alloy ring such as platinum, nitinol and/or gold rings which can be visualized via fluoroscopy.
Microcatheters are typically used to embolize the neurovasculature such as in treating arteriovenous malformations (AVMs), aneurysms, and the like in a relatively non-invasive manner. Microcatheters with sufficient flexibility and size for applications in small tortuous vessels have been developed but typically require the continuous use of a guide catheter.
A wide variety of commercially available microcatheters have been developed for insertion in the vascular system for a number of diagnostic or therapeutic applications. Certain applications, however, require a small diameter and very flexible catheter to access small tortuous vessels in situ. Guide catheters of larger diameter are usually employed to act as a conduit to help support microcatheter access. One problem associated with the removal of guide catheters is the increased risk associated with thromboembolic and vascular wall injury complications. It would be beneficial to have a microcatheter system that can remain in situ at a desired vascular location without the need for a larger diameter guide catheter to also remain in situ.